Work
by ToxicTriangle
Summary: "Aaron loved it when Jackson brought his work home with him"


Aaron loved it when Jackson brought his work home with him, especially the Yellow hard-hat and tool belt, though Aaron had to admit, the hat wasn't the only thing that was hard whenever Jackson would wear it. There was something about the older man in dirty jeans, the yellow hat and the tools hanging around his waist that drove Aaron crazy. The sheer embarrassment he had endured the night he had voiced his request that Jackson wear the hat in bed had been beyond excessive. It had surprised Aaron the first time he had dropped by the site Jackson was working on when he saw him, shirt undone, jeans dusty with cement, hard-hat shading his eyes and the rough-and-tumble work boots all in one. Aaron's breath had hitched in his throat and he had completely lost his train of thought as Jackson spotted him, wiped his dirty hands down his shirt and approached. It was then that Aaron knew he had a thing for builders.

Aaron was currently waiting on Jackson to finish showering. His boyfriend had returned home in full building gear, dumped his hat, belt and boots by the door, thrown a quick greeting in Aaron's direction and hurried up the stairs for a shower; he could hear him singing, off-key as usual and Aaron was more than tempted to join him beneath the hot spray of water; maybe it would wash away the dirty thoughts he got every time he glanced over by the door and spotted the yellow hat his boyfriend wore so well. He hears the water shut off and the bathroom door open and smiles as he listens to Jackson pad across the landing and into his bedroom to dress. The older man had practically moved in with Aaron and Paddy at Smithy cottage, _unofficially_ of course. Half of Jackson's clothes cluttered Aaron's wardrobe, his toothbrush was in the bathroom and six nights a week he would share Aaron's bed; not that Aaron was complaining.

Soon enough Jackson is bounding down the stairs, wet hair and clean clothes and throwing himself down on the sofa next to Aaron. "I feel _so_ much better after that shower." Jackson announces as he allows his head to fall back against Aaron's shoulder.

"Oh, so you do know I'm here then?" Aaron teases, a smile evident on his face.

"Sorry, I've just been looking forward to a shower _all_ day. Come 'ere." Jackson leans up from his slouched position against his boyfriend's side in order to share a quick, belated 'hello kiss.' "Brought the hat home again." Jackson smirks as they part from the kiss. Aaron closes his eyes in embarrassment, internally cursing himself for ever telling Jackson about his tiny fetish.

"I noticed." Aaron mumbles his confession and casts another glance toward where the hat lay in the doorway. It was worrying that a hat and tool belt could do so much for him; was he really _that_ warped?

Jackson sits up properly and turns himself to face Aaron. "Paddy say when he'd be home?" Aaron shakes his head and steals another quick look at the hard hat in what Jackson certainly interprets as a highly suggestive manner. He rolls his eyes and launches forward, knocking an un expecting Aaron backwards and down against the sofa. Their lips meet and their tongues touch, only slightly as Jackson takes control and slips a cool, damp hand up the side of Aaron's shirt, pushing it up around his chest, he's between Aaron's legs, leant forward and holding himself up with one arm as the younger man beneath him stops their lips from parting with a hand on the back of his lover's neck. Jackson is fast loosing the ability to breathe as Aaron continues ravish his mouth, in an almost animalistic way. Jackson has come to realise that a lack of sex frustrates his boyfriend to no end and with the past few nights being nothing but early nights and early starts for Jackson, the two have had no time for intimacy. Aaron breaks the kiss, allowing Jackson to steady his breathing and remove his shirt along with Aaron's, Jackson stares down for him for a moment, neither man speaking, just continuously staring, memorizing everything about the other's face as if they would never see one another again after tonight.

"Love you." Aaron chirps quietly and watches as Jackson's face breaks out into one of the biggest smiles Aaron has ever seen.

"Love you too."

Jackson swears his stomach flips every time he hears Aaron say those words because it's just so surreal, a year ago Aaron could barely admit to liking him and now here they were, Aaron beneath him, shirtless, panting and confessing his love for him; they had come a long way but truth be told Jackson doesn't think a day goes by when he doesn't thank god for sending him Aaron. Jackson is knocked from his thoughts when Aaron whimpers in frustration and shoves at his bare chest, the older man smiles down at him and sets himself the busy task of trailing soft kisses down his boyfriend's neck, teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh and causing Aaron to arch his back and groan loudly. "Mmm, that's good." Aaron sighs and Jackson can feel him relaxing under his touch, winding down and submitting and there's nothing Jackson likes more than a submissive Aaron.

Aaron slides a hand down Jackson's chest until his fingers come to rest against the waist band of his jeans; Jackson pulls away from his task of marking Aaron's neck and nods as Aaron gazes up at him with pleading eyes, soon his jeans are around his knees and he's kicking them off with Aaron palming his dick through his boxers. Jackson makes a small strangled noise at the back of his throat and Aaron believes it's probably one of the hottest things he's ever heard, his teeth clamp around his lower lip and he glances down as he feels Jackson's fingers at his zipper. "Fair's fair." Jackson smiles and undoes Aaron's jeans before crawling back and pulling them down his legs and off, over his feet.

"Get the hat." Aaron pants, lost to any embarrassment in the heat of the moment and Jackson is off the sofa quicker than Aaron expected, returning only moments later in nothing but a pair of Grey boxers and a yellow hard-hat. Aaron swears that the obvious bulge in his boxers just got a little bigger at the site of his boyfriend barely dressed. Jackson clambers back onto the sofa and between Aaron's legs and it's not long before they're wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer for another heated kiss and thrusting their hips together, causing a strong and beautiful friction between the pair.

Both men are gasping, groaning and panting into the other's mouths as they refuse to part lips; hips working against one another, desperate to feel that sharp, shot of pleasure continuously pulsing through their groins. "So fucking-ah-good in that hat." Aaron pants against Jackson's mouth, his teeth nipping at his boyfriend's bottom lip before allowing himself to be silenced with another dominant kiss. In one quick motion Jackson has Aaron's boxers around his thighs and is tearing away from their kiss, licking his way down his chest and stopping to kiss just beneath his bellybutton. Aaron whimpers again, beyond frustrated and desperate for any kind of contact between Jackson and his straining cock. "Oh fuck, Jay, just suck it!" he moans and Jackson is more than happy to oblige.

Between explosive jolts of pleasure through his dick and desperately trying to restrain himself from fucking Jackson's mouth, Aaron notes how fucking _perfect _his boyfriend's mouth feels around his dick, his tongue running along the under-side at an agonizingly slow pace before it stops at the tip of his cock and Jackson's lips envelope him and slide down around the shaft, cheeks hollowed and sucking him into oblivion. Aaron's hand rests atop Jackson's head, holding him in place; fingers clawing at the top of the hard-hat in ecstasy and _fuck_, Aaron never wants this to stop. Jackson can feel the weight of the hard-hat bearing down on him, forcing him down onto Aaron's dick just that little bit more as he continues to blow his boyfriend, right on Paddy's couch which Jackson does, for the record, feel incredibly guilty about. He pulls himself from Aaron's cock and shoots his lover a glance; Aaron's head is still thrown back, eyes closed and mouth hanging open ever so slightly, Jackson smirks and removes Aaron's boxers completely, along with his own before crawling back up and between Aaron's thighs, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, nip at Aaron's earlobe with his teeth and whisper "I'm going to fuck you within an inch of your life." Aaron stares up at his boyfriend in awe, Jackson is still sporting the hard hat and Aaron is still sporting a very hard cock.

"As long as you keep that hat on you can do what you want." Aaron moans as he drags Jackson down for another kiss, it's wet, sloppy and filled with tongue but both men feel as though it's been months since they last did this and Jackson honestly can't remember the last time sex with Aaron was ever this heated. Jackson pulls away and leans off of the sofa, his hand rifling through the pockets of his discarded jeans, in search of his wallet. When Jackson finally finds his wallet in the back, left pocket, he flips it open and yanks out a condom. By the time Jackson has positioned himself back where he was, Aaron is already stroking himself and groaning a little too loudly, Jackson fears Aaron may be close and slaps his hand away.

"Not yet." Jackson winks and he slips the condom on and brings two fingers to Aaron's lips. "Suck." He grins. Jackson often wonders why Aaron is so submissive during sex, why he isn't as desperate to be seen as the dominating figure in the bedroom as he is outside of it, it's something Jackson hasn't fully been able to understand yet and if Jackson is completely honest, he doesn't really care; he just doesn't want it to change.

Aaron's tongue coats Jackson's fingers in saliva, he's sucking on them and gazing up at his lover from beneath dark lashes, never breaking eye contact and Jackson notes just how fucking filthy his boyfriend looks right now. Sweaty and writhing beneath him, eager to touch himself as his dick strains up against his stomach and still sucking on Jackson's fingers. Jackson removes his fingers and begins to prep the younger man, watching as his face contorts from absolute pleasure to likely discomfort but Aaron knows it's all worth it, when Jackson's inside of him, fucking him slowly, making him feel better than anyone else he's ever been with, 'causing those explosive orgasms that only Jackson has ever been able to cause. Soon Jackson's fingers are gone and he can feel Jackson's dick nudging at his entrance, slowly working himself in, Aaron's legs up over his shoulders as he finally slides inside of him, earning a low growl from Aaron, a signal to start moving.

It's not long before Jackson is thrusting in and out of his lover, slow and easy, the way Aaron likes it; Aaron likes to feel Jackson, likes to look up at him, sweat rolling down his bare chest, hard hat complimenting every fucking feature he has, as he fucks Aaron stupid. Jackson takes Aaron's and kisses his knuckles, watching intently as Aaron begins to stroke himself again, long, blissful strokes along his rigid cock, moaning out and begging for Jackson to go faster, speed up the pace, fuck him harder and Jackson does, he fucks Aaron hard, fast and mercilessly, driving them both close to edge, never breaking eye contact as one thrusts and the other strokes. Jackson leans down and kisses Aaron,

it's firm, no tongue this time, just lips, teeth and an undeniable amount of love. With one final thrust of his hips Jackson gasps and Aaron chokes out a strangled cry, spilling into his hand. Jackson falls against Aaron's chest, riding out his orgasm, panting heavily whilst listening to his boyfriend do the same.

When Aaron regains his breath he pulls an arm out from underneath his starry-eyed lover and plucks the hard hat from his head, tossing it to the floor. Jackson turns his head, staring up at Aaron, a sleepy expression gracing his features. "I should bring that hat home more often." Jackson yawns, cuddling into Aaron's side.

"Or you could just bring me to work." Aaron smirks, earning a half-arsed nudge from his boyfriend. Aaron pulls at the blanket draped over the back of the sofa down and on top of them, neither man is willing to move nor are they too fond of Paddy copping an eye-full when he gets home. Aaron laughs quietly at the idea and spreads the blanket out across the two of them. With a stifled yawn he lays back, Jackson warm against his side and closes his eyes, joining his boyfriend in a well deserved nap.


End file.
